Childhood Friends
by CelestialRose17
Summary: Luce and Kaiba have been friends for years, they met each other at the orphanage when they were younger.


**Summary: **This is just a one shot including Seto Kaiba and a character I made up.

**Pairing: **Kaiba x Random Person I invented

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway, (though I really wish I was that creative).

* * *

Luce and Kaiba have been friends for years, they met each other at the orphanage when they were younger.

_Flashback:_

_Luce was sitting on the front steps of the orphanage, toying with the hem of her skirt. _

_Suddenly she notices a car pull up against the curb, two boys step out of the back seat._

_They appeared to be brothers, the older one had his arm wrapped around the younger one's shoulder's, he look terrified._

_The man who had drove them there got out of the car and walked into the building, stepping around Luce._

_That's when the boys noticed her._

_Luce stood up, wiping the dirt away from her clothes and approached the pair. _

_She smiled warmly and held her hand out, her cute little voice floated to the boys ears._

_"Hi, my name is Luce."_

_The older boy slightly narrowed her eyes as the younger one stepped forward and grabbed her hand shaking it, "I'm Mokuba"._

_Kaiba stepped forward at this and nodded his head in Luce's direction, "I'm Seto Kaiba."_

_His voice was a little harsh which hurt Luce's feelings slightly._

_She frowned slightly, when Kaiba noticed he felt bad and grabbed her hand shaking it._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Luce." _

_Ever since that day the three of them have stuck together, being the closest of friends._

* * *

Now Kaiba and Luce are in high school, attending Domino High.

At this moment the gang and Luce were all at Kaiba's Battle City Tournament.

Luce had just won her second locator card when Yugi ran up to her, he was trailed by Kaiba

. She could tell it was the Pharaoh.

"Luce, have you seen the others?"

"No I'm sorry, I just finished a duel, I haven't seen anybody. Why. is something wrong?"

"I believe Marik may have done something to them!"

A tense look overtook his face.

Luce looked up and Kaiba,

"Well I'll help you find them."

They all took off running along in search of them when they were interrupted with a helicopter that had Mokuba hanging from a rope tied to it.

Kaiba yelled out, "Mokuba!"

Two duelists came out and told Yami and Kaiba to meet them on the top of a building if they ever wanted to see Mokuba and the others again.

Kaiba had pushed Luce behind him so they wouldn't see her.

When the guys left he turned around and faced her.

"Luce I do NOT want you to follow us up there, understand me?"

His voice was stern, but full of worry at the same time.

Luce protested though, "But I want to help you get them back!"

Kaiba shook his head, but finally gave in from Luce's pleading.

* * *

When they arrived on the top of the building the two mystery men saw Luce and snatched her up, tying her up and placing her on the ledge of the building.

Kaiba took a step towards her but was warned off by the guys as they threatened her.

Yami and Kaiba were challenged to a tag-team duel.

They accepted in order to get back those they loved and cared for.

Kaiba had a fiery determination set in his eyes, which only got stronger as he looked at Luce who was crying out for him.

She was trembling from fear, which broke Kaiba's heart.

Seto Kaiba had fallen in love with Luce throughout the many years they had known each other, and he had promised her a long time ago to never let any harm befall her.

Little did he know that Luce had fallen for him as well and knew he would do his absolute best to save her.

The duel commenced and after a tough battle Yami and Kaiba prevailed as the winner's.

As soon as it was over Kaiba ran to Luce, untying her as quickly as possible and picked her up setting her on her feet, cradling her to his strong chest.

Luce looked up at Kaiba with teary eyes, "S-Seto, thank you so much for saving me!"

She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

When they pulled away from their hug Kaiba took the opportunity to fess up his feeling for her.

"Luce, I-I thought I was going to lose you...I couldn't bear the thought of it. Do you want to know why?"

Luce nodded her head softly keeping her eyes locked on Kaiba's.

He took a deep breath and took ahold of her face, caressing it gently.

"Luce...it's..it's because I love you. And I don't mean in the brother type of way. I am in love with you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, not to mention the most gorgeous. You make me a better person, and I just wanted you to know that."

A lone tear escaped one of Luce's eyes which was wiped away by Kaibas thumb gently.

Finally after a moment of silence Luce smiled up at Kaiba, "Seto, I love you too. I always have, ever since we became friends at the orphanage."

He smiled at this and brought her close to him, tipping her head back and slowly bringing his lips to hers.

They shared a small kiss full of love.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Luce's small waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Will you be my girlfriend then?"

She stared up at him with her big doe eyes and nodded her head yes, sealing it with another small kiss.

They pulled away from each other, a new determination set in both of their eyes to get Mokuba back.

* * *

Probably not the best, but this was just a dream I had the other night that I decided to write down and post. Feel free to review and tell me what you think of it though.


End file.
